


The Start of Something Epic

by UrbanAmazon



Category: Chronicles of Riddick RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanAmazon/pseuds/UrbanAmazon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know the story of how Vin Diesel taught Judi Dench how to play Dungeons & Dragons while they were filming The Chronicles of Riddick.  We also know the story of how Judi Dench stitches the most delightfully foul-mouthed cross-stitch patterns between takes (thank you, Charles Dance).</p><p>This is how it happened, I'm sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Something Epic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norah/gifts).



[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=jt2mxd)


End file.
